Goodbyes
by dadoinkdoink
Summary: Post-Amends, cause I had to. Slight B/A; Alex vistes Joe's grave and has an unexpected vistor. My First LOCI fic; please read and review.
1. Alex's POV

Disclaimer: Well, my birthday has passed and no CI came my way, so I don't own 'em….But I'm hoping by Christmas we have something worked out….*snorts* yea right.

A/N: Well this is my first CI fic…I wanted to do a little something to get my feet wet so to speak….I think that this will be a two parter, I this will be more of Alex's POV and the next will be Bobby's POV…Feedback is very appreciated! Please Read and Review.

"Hey Joe. Been a long time; I thought I would come here and let you know that we caught your killer today. I am sorry to say that we had the wrong guy for all these years. I, well, Quinn is gone; Teresa is pretty torn up over it. It's hard to see her go through what I went through and not be able to help her, but I have figured out that I still have my own demons to put to rest. Bobby's the one that reopened your case; he said that we had to because there was a clear connection to your death and the two that we were investigating, I understood that, but it doesn't mean that I wanted to relive all that again. He took a lot of heat reopening it, mainly from me. I just couldn't think that we had had the wrong guy all these years; I couldn't believe that the man who killed you was free walking around. I lost it a few times since we reopened the case; the worst time was when Bobby wasn't around. That's probably a good thing considering I just didn't want to talk about it." She quiets, thinking over the day and all the craziness it contained. "I was reliving all of it…Everything, like it had just happened and then I felt guilty…For other things that I have been feeling. Joe, Bobby is a great guy…He looks out for me, takes care of me. Anyway, Dad says that I could do much worse." She pauses, realizing that she sounds more like she is defending her choice of a boyfriend to her father rather than her deceased husband's grave. Somehow saying it all out loud makes her more aware of it. "I just can't help how I feel, during this whole thing I wanted him to hold me and never let go. But if I would have said anything like that he would have taken me to see if my brain is working properly. He's so complex; come to think of it our partnership is so complex. Bobby is –"

"The whack job?" He dead-pans, coming up behind her.

She turns suddenly, feeling his presence behind her, "Bobby, you aren't a whack job. I don't know who said it, but they clearly don't know the Robert Goren I know." She gives him the best smile she can and stands up beside him before giving him a giving him a quick hug.

It takes him by surprise and before he really registers what happened she is no longer touching him. He pulls her toward him, trying to hug her pain away.

She looks at him when they pull away several moments later, "Would ya buy a girl dinner?"

She sees him shake his head and her smile fades until he replies, "No, I won't buy just any girl dinner, but I would love to buy you dinner." He finishes smiling at her and holding out his keys.

She smiles at him as she takes the keys and then turns back to Joe's grave, smiling sadly "Bye Joe." Turning back to Bobby, her bright smile intact she asks, "So where to for dinner?"

Well, there ya go… I am gonna post Bobby's POV right after this. Thank for reading and feedback is appreciated. :D Doink Doink


	2. Bobby's POV

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1…It still applies, unfortunately. lol

A/N: Okay, here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy! As I said before I am simply getting my feet wet there are many talented writers out there and I am just not sure I can do this justice. Feedback is appreciated. Without further ado…here is the last chapter. Bobby's POV

Walking to Joe's grave, he stops short when he sees Eames kneeling down in front of it with a yellow rose. Watching her place the rose he can see her lips moving but can't make out what she says. He moves closer and uses a tree to shield him from her view. He hears her start talking again after a short pause "I was reliving all of it…Everything, like it had just happened and then I felt guilty…For other things that I have been feeling. Joe, Bobby is a great guy…He looks out for me, takes care of me. Anyway, Dad says that I could do much worse." When she pauses his mind is reeling hearing that maybe she is falling right along with him. As she starts to speak again he stops and listens. "I just can't help how I feel, during this whole thing I wanted him to hold me and never let go. But if I would have said anything like that he would have taken me to see if my brain is working properly. He's so complex; come to think of it our partnership is so complex. Bobby is –"

He decides to make his presence known suddenly feeling horrible for listening to her. "The whack job?" He asks.

She whips around so quick Bobby wonders how she doesn't have whiplash. He focuses on her giving her is full attention, "Bobby, you aren't a whack job. I don't know who said it, but they clearly don't know the Robert Goren I know." He smiles at her realizing that he has just fallen in love with her a little more right then. _'Whoa.' _He thinks, _'When did love come into play here?'_ And as she hugs him quickly and then he holds her moments later, he realizes that he has always felt love for the beautiful woman in his arms.

After he releases her, he is caught off guard by the question she utters, "Would ya buy a girl dinner?"

'Yes,' his mind screams, but she isn't just anybody; this is Alex, his Alex, his partner. So he shakes his head no and he watches the light leave her eyes and her smile fade and he thinks that maybe he just isn't any guy to her and he quickly amends his answer, "No, I won't buy just any girl dinner, but I would love to buy you dinner." He finishes smiling at her and holding out his keys.

He knows he made the right choice when he sees her bright smile as she takes his keys. He begins to get alarmed when she looks away from him and looks at Joe's grave until he hears two words leave her mouth, "Bye Joe."And when she turns back to him, she is wearing that bright smile that he loves so much as she asks, "So where to for dinner?"

There ya go!! That's all folks! I have officially completed my first LOCI fanfic. Thank you for reading and please review!

Ps. I could do a sequel…..hint hint.

:D Doink Doink


End file.
